This invention relates generally to apparatus for storing sports equipment and the like. More specifically, this invention relates to racks for retaining and storing skis.
Currently, the most common method for storing snow skis, when they are not being used, is to lean the skis upright against a wall or similar vertical structure. For example, at most ski resorts it is common to see a number of skis leaning up against the outer wall of the lodge.
Of course, this method of storing skis is not only not aesthetically pleasing, but, also can have a detrimental effect on the structure upon which the skis are leaned as well as the skis. This is especially true when the skis are leaned against an interior wall such as in a condominium or lounge area of the lodge. Moreover, because the skis are not designed to be supported against a wall in a vertical position they can easily fall over damaging the skis against the ground or concrete surface upon which they are supported.
Because skiing is a seasonal sport, it is desirable that any ski retaining means used can be easily disassembled so that it can be stored during the warm months. Furthermore, to encourage the use of the ski retaining means, it must be easy to use and require little time to secure or remove the skis. If the ski retaining means requires too much effort people will just lean their skis against a wall.
A further difficulty in constructing a viable ski retaining means is that skis come in a variety of lengths. Due to the bindings on the skis it is difficult to constructed a ski retaining means for skis of varying lengths.
Accordingly, there is a need for a structure for supporting and storing skis.